(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailers which are towed by another vehicle and used for transporting materials.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Gooseneck trailers have long been used for transporting materials for agricultural and other purposes. These versatile trailers have been adapted to carry numerous types of materials by mounting various types of containers upon the trailers.
Methods for adapting a convertible hopper or a hopper like unit to a flatbed trailer are shown in the following U.S. patents:
Kaster: 2,768,021 PA1 Hicks: 3,037,807 PA1 Taylor: 3,266,836 PA1 Filter: 3,524,659 PA1 Wolf: 2,682,419 PA1 Bennett: 2,831,735 PA1 Tantlinger: 3,085,816 PA1 Ginsburg: 3,365,211 PA1 Glassmeyer: 3,618,969
Various methods of adapting a longitudinally adjustible wheeled bogie unit to a trailer have been developed. Various methods for adapting a movable bogie to a trailer frame have been disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
SCHMIDT, U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,191, discloses a method for securing such bogie units to a trailer body.
In each instance the bogie extends the full width of the body and the unit. These inventions have developed and refined the underlying concept of longitudinally moving a single bogie unit on a trailer body.